1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic structure, a method of manufacturing the ceramic structure, and a device for manufacturing the ceramic structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
Particulates contained in an exhaust gas from an internal combustion engine of a vehicle, such as a bus or track, or a construction machine or the like are harmful to the environment and human bodies. Thus, a ceramic structure serving as a ceramic filter is used to trap the particulates and clean up the exhaust gas.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2002-102627, 2002-224517 and 2002-219317 disclose a method of producing a ceramic filter as follows. First, porous ceramic members are fabricated. Next, with the porous ceramic members placed in an inclined state on a table having a V-shaped cross section, an adhesive paste which is a material for an adhesive paste layer is applied to two side surfaces facing upward. Then, a gap holding member comprised of thick paper or the like is placed to form an adhesive paste layer. Further, other porous ceramic members are stacked on the adhesive paste layer in order. A ceramic member assembly having porous ceramic members laminated via the adhesive paste layer is constructed in this manner. Then, the adhesive paste layer is dried to be the adhesive, after which the ceramic member assembly is cut out into a predetermined shape, such as a columnar shape, providing a ceramic block. Finally, an outer sealer is formed on the outer surface of the ceramic block, yielding the ceramic structure.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2002-126421 and 2002-126427 disclose a manufacturing method including the steps of adhering a masking material to the end faces of the ceramic structure before application of the adhesive paste and separating the masking material after application of the adhesive paste.
The contents of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-102627, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-224517, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-219317, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-126421 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-126427 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.